


The Whispering Rose (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude to Red. Madness is contagious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whispering Rose (Kings AU)

They called him the King of Roses until the Mad One planted a garden in his chest. A blooming bouquet of bones and blood that bore plump and dripping fruit for the ravens.

Yes, after the Mad One tilled his flesh with edge of a sword and (no one knew from whence he got the seeds) planted thorny rosebushes into his lungs and heart it seemed, somehow, disrespectful.  
  
So when he returned they called him the Red King and no more did his people speak of roses.

But the name itself was a seed. And it grew once more in the depths of his chest, sprouting spikes and stingers that nettled his lungs until his breath came in ragged gasps. The name grew and grew up his throat and through his jaw and into his head where its petals whispered that he was a marked man. For the red on his name was a mark of shame. It was the mark of his blood spilt, not blood taken.

The only way, the mad rose whispered, is to become the reaper yourself. He sowed the seeds that stole your name and now he must reap his harvest.


End file.
